


Debriefings 2.0

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Laughter, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay wonders what's so funny when he gets to the bridge. The captain knows.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 30
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

When Chakotay walked onto the bridge that morning, he heard some muffled laughter.

He furrowed his brows, obviously missing some joke. He continued to his chair and sat down. The stifled laughter continued. Chakotay looked around and just as he was about to open his mouth, Kathryn emerged from the Ready Room.

"Good morning," she said and smiled on her way to her chair. She sat and gave a I-know-something look.

He leaned towards her and said, "Okay, fill me in. What's so funny?"

"Do you remembering anything happening last night?"

He thought back and shook his head, "Nothing out of the ordinary that I can think of. Why?"

In a hushed voice she asked, "You drank some of that alcohol our alien visitors brought over, didn't you?"

"Yessss." He still didn't know what she was getting at.

She nodded towards the Ready Room and she stood up. When she walked, he followed.

The doors closed behind them and she said bluntly, while stifling a laugh, "You were found last night sleepwalking."

Chakotay said, "Ok."

"Naked."

His face drained of color and his mouth was open in shock.

He bumbled, "Where was I? Who...?"

Kathryn coughed and said, "Well, let's just say I was shocked and surprised when you came to my quarters out of uniform."

Chakotay's face turned bright scarlet.

"How did I end back in my quarters?"

"Well, after I tossed my robe on you, I guided you back to your quarters. Apparently someone saw you in my pink robe. Nothing more."

"How did I end up back in my boxers? Kathryn..."

"You talk in your sleep, too. I simply handed the ones I found and told you to put them on...and you did ."

"What did I say?"

Kathryn looked down and said, "Mostly mumbled random stuff. You told me I drank too much coffee. That...I was sexy and hot in my nightgown and how you'd like to make-"

Chakotay placed a hand over her mouth with fire in his eyes. He backed off and his hand slipped off. He looked down at the ground with hands on his hips.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"About what?" He said, trying to feign ignorance in his regular tone of voice.

"About what I just said."

He gulped, opened his mouth, then shut it. Then he squinted and asked, "Is this a trap?"

Kathryn looked into his eyes and said, "No....I was flattered."

"O-oh," he stuttered.

"Relax, commander, before you sprain something," she smiled.

He breathed out a sigh.

Kathryn patted her hand to his chest and said with a lick of her lips, "Especially if we're going to be busy tonight after dinner." She smiled as she sashayed out of the Ready Room.

Chakotay stood there with his mouth open, flabbergasted at what just occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner. Dun. Dun. Dunnnn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some f-bombs.

Chakotay's hand was shaking a little when he pressed the chime to her door. He took in a deep breath.

'Calm down. Be normal," he thought.

He heard a, "Come in," and entered. Chakotay took a look around and everything was set as it normally would be for their dinner.

He let out the breath he was holding and walked in.

"I made sauteed asparagus with risotto rice and some French bread for dinner," she said as she placed the plates on the table.

"Good. Then I'll be able to let the Doctor know later," he cracked.

Kathryn whipped back, "Ohhh. I see how it is. Well, sit. You'll find out."

He feigned a groan and sat down. She looked with a sideways glance as poured the water and wine.

'I need to be careful,' he thought.

Kathryn sat down and they started to eat.

"You've been holding out on me, Kathryn."

She smiled widely.

"This tastes delicious."

"I actually used Tuvok's replicator to work with this time. I told you it was my replicator."

"If you say so," Chakotay replied.

They talked about how the warp drive needed recalibration and how the gel packs on deck twelve needed some replacements. There was a water leak that had been repaired on deck seven. A squabble among two roommates, etc.

"I found out who saw you," she said.

Chakotay's ears tinged pink.

"Yeah?" He said and shoved a mouthful of risotto in his mouth.

"It was security officer Liutenant Rand."

"Hmm."

"Apparently, he mentioned it to Tuvok in a hallway and other ears caught on."

"I see."

"That's all you have to say about it?"

"Yep."

She gave an unbelieving look at took a sip of her wine.

With the glass still in her hand she said, "You've hardly touched your wine. You don't like it? I can get you something else."

"No, you taste fine. The wine is fine. It's fine."

'Shiiit,' he thought as he took a sip of his wine to prove it was fine.

He knew that she knew that he knew he had just said that.

Then, all of a sudden, there was an explosion. The wine glass shattered in his hand as he had lowered it towards his chest. Red wine burst into the air and onto his uniform and pants.

Chakotay immediately said, "Sorry," and folded the napkin that was in his lap, which held most of the glass pieces and stood up to put it in the recycler.

He went back to scoop up the other pieces and put them in the recycler as well.

"Here," Kathryn came back from the the refresher with a towel for him.

"Thanks," he said and dried his jacket as well as he could and looked down.

'Damnit!' He thought.

It was all over his black uniform pants. Chakotay could feel the stickiness of the wine between his boxers as well. He glanced a look to see if any had gotten on her. At least he was lucky in that area.

"Well, thanks for dinner," he said gruffly and handed her the towel back. He started to walk over to her door and she said, "You can't go out looking like that."

He felt a drop of wine dripping down his leg and stopped in place. He clenched his jaw.

'Mother. Fucker.'

He was so angry himself for the present situation.

Chakotay said, "Maybe you're right it appears I'm dripping."

'Holy fuck. Shit. What am I even doing? Why did it have to be those words?'

"...on the carpet."

'Nice, quick save? This can't be happening,' he thought.

"You can use my refresher and toss me your clothes to be cleaned,' Kathryn said.

"Uhhh..."

He thought of his boxers.

"No, I'll do it myself. Do you have a robe that's not pink?"

"No. It is in there if you want use it," she said but she wasn't laughing. She was using her regular tone.

"Thanks," he said and in quick, large strides, he made it to the refresher. He stripped and took a few minutes on the sonic shower to clean himself and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He gathered his clothes in his hands and before he went out the door he saw the pink robe. He looked down and saw that he was only in a towel. But he'll be damned if he has to put that robe back on after last night.

He could tell her to shut her eyes. But then she might think he was...  
No. Anyways, she already saw him bare yesterday. He gathered all the courage he had. He was going in with the towel.

Chakotay walked out and headed straight to the replicator. His eyes were focused on nothing else. Luckily, she had been in her armchair facing away from him.

He shoved the clothes in and after a moments the clothes were ready.

He grabbed the boxers from the pile a slipped them on under the towel. Chakotay then put on his pants and removed the towel. Just as he was putting on his t-shirt he heard Kathryn's voice directly behind him.

"Don't get too set on leaving just yet. We haven't had dessert yet."

Chakotay finished tugging on his shirt and turned around from the replicator. His heart dropped to the floor. She was wearing a pink silk nightgown and was holding two bowls of strawberries with whipped cream.

'Oh, spirits.' He breathed in a deep breath and let it out.

He said the first sensible thing he could think of.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can be trusted around breasts right now."

She laughed.

"Glass. _Glass_ right now."

His frustration turned into an odd chuckle.

"Apparently I cannot be trusted with my words, either. I should go," he made his way to the door again when she took hold of his arm. She had quickly put the bowls down on the table.

"Please stay."

"Kathryn. You are on a dangerous ground," he warned.

"I've been on dangerous ground before."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut you've been waiting for!

In a flash, Chakotay bent down and tossed Kathryn over his shoulder and exited her quarters.

"Chakotay, where are you going?" She said, confused as she looked around the hallway while moving like a rag doll.

He went to his quarters and went straight for the bedroom. Chakotay angled and flipped her onto his bed. He kicked off his shoes and slipped off his socks. In one swipe he removed his shirt and his hands fumbled with the closure of his pants. 

"Once we cross this line there's no going back. And I'm not just talking about tonight. This isn't going to be one and done. I want that to be perfectly clear," Chakotay growled in a mix of frustration and anxiousness as he finally was able to shirk his pants off.

"I understand," Kathryn said.

He crawled on top of her in his boxers and got to action with his kisses. Chakotay's fingers intertwined in the silky strands of her hair. She must have already eaten a strawberry because he could taste its sweetness on her tongue, her cheeks, and her lips as his mouth explored hers. His hand went down the side of her body and trailed up under her airy nightgown and cupped a cheek. His finger travelled over the panty line... if there had been one.

"Oh, you're a naughty woman," he said and squeezed a cheek. She let a moan. He wanted her to keep making those sounds. He used his other hand to grab a breast and squeezed both simultaneously. She moaned again and moved a little. Chakotay reversed sides with his hands and repeated the process to repeat the results. His lips found her neck as his left hand flicked her nipple as his right hand went back to stroke up her thigh until he reached inbetween both of her thighs. 

He started to stroke his fingers and she started to flinch in her sensitivity. Chakotay teased closer and closer to her opening and her eyes fluttered. He lifted her butt off the mattress so that he could slip the nightgown above her waist and up to her shoulders. As he set her back down he moved her mouth onto her breasts, covering them in the taste of strawberry. Her breathing increased even more as she continued to sigh. He took off the rest to her nightgown and tossed it aside. Chakotay then worked his boxers off and got rid of them and well. In one swift motion he thrusted into her. Her cry was stifled by his mouth as he continued to press into her tight walls. Chakotay would afford her some mercy but not for long. He moved at a constant motion as her walls expanded and afforded him to go deeper. He plunged in, causing her body to shudder. 

Chakotay lifted up a thigh into his grasp and he started to plow into her. Kathryn's head tilted back and her body arched in reaction to the quick friction of their bodies. Her fingers dug into his back and her grips tightened with every motion of his hips. He could feel the sweat forming between them in their lovemaking. 

Kathryn tensed and let out a final wail as she orgasmed. He felt the pressure inside him finally release as his seed spilled into her. Chakotay gave one final press to seal the orgasm and stayed in her as their body settled from their seizures. He kissed her and slipped out of her and onto his back.

"Chakotay, that was...incredible," she said breathlessly.

"I know. And we can do it again. And again. And again!" He smiled and looked towards her.

"Yes, we should definitely have more dinner debriefings," she said and winked.

He pulled her on top of him and said, "I'm up for a second round of dessert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? Or should I cut it off here?
> 
> Chapter 3 written 6/28/2020.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whodunit?

**Days, maybe weeks or months later. Who knows?**

"What is this?" Tom bent down and picked it up from the briefing room floor while sitting in the briefing room chair. He picked it up with his fingers and said, "Looks like someone or some couple has been doing the hanky panky in here and I know for sure it wasn't me."

The expressions across the room varied.

Seven's was of a mix of her regular expression and disbelief.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

B'Elanna had her mouth open with a smile.

Neelix's eyes darted to everyone.

Harry had his mouth open and eyebrows raised.

Chakotay's ears turned red as he bit his lip.

Kathryn opened her mouth and closed it.

"We may need to sterilize the room," Tuvok said and everyone jolted up from their seats.

"Commander, since you are in charge of personnel, will you look into this?" The captain said. "We can't have this happening again."

"What? Are you gonna have him scan for crusty DNA?" Tom asked as he look at the boxers.

There were giggles, chuckles, and cleared throats among them.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and said, "Give it to the commander, Mister Paris."

Tom held it out to Chakotay who reluctantly accepted it. "It's all yours, commander."

"Dismissed," she said.

Many didn't take their time getting out for the scrubbing of the room.

...

"Maybe we took it too far."

"We might have been a bit over our heads."

"But it was worth it."

"It was."

Kathryn and Chakotay talked in the turbolift after their shift.

They smiled at each other.

"What did you do with, well, you know?"

"I destroyed the evidence."

She laughed.

"What are you going to do if Tom asks?"

"I decided to send out a ship-wide notice on fraternization. I don't even know how I left my boxers there. I am not going to send my DNA to the doctor in a pair of-"

The turbolift doors opened and they walked out.

"-of you-know-what," he finished.

He thought of the night before. They were a little drunk and snuck in from the hall entrance during the night shift. It wasn't even dinner night. The crew had been a but tipsy because of the alcohol brought on board from first contact from a new species and the bridge crew and some others indulged. The captain and commander tried to do it over the table but there were too many bumps and ridges. So, they moved some chairs, went under, and pulled them back in to make them look undisturbed. Kathryn undid and shimmied down her pants and panties while the commander decided to both of them fully off with his boots. After some sloppy kisses, he tried to put it in but he was still soft from the alcohol. She giggled.

_"Shhh," he said._

_She bit her lip and stroked him as he made rocking movements and he stroked her stomach, pelvis, and thighs. Not to mention in between. Finally, he was hard enough and he glided in. Kathryn wrapped her legs around him and they rocked gently on the hard floor._

_"My back hurts," she said._

_"Sit up," he said and she moaned as she did. Chakotay put fingers to her lips and said, "Shhh."_

_"Sorry," she said._

_He moved his legs so they were behind her so he could sit up as well. They embraced each other and pressed into each other. They gripped each other's shoulderblades to fasten themselves. They buried their moans into each other's shoulders until they came._

_"Ohh," they both said._

_Then they put their clothes on and left._

"I can't believe we actually did it. That you actually did it," Chakotay said

She replied, "Me, neither. That was some powerful drink."

"No kidding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Written on the Fourth of July 2020! Happy Treason Day!
> 
> Got any ideas for the next chapters? Leave them in the comments and I'll incorporate them. I'm running out of ideas for underwear scenarios. 🤣🙃
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/16/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
